Who Fits With What?
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's This or That Challenge. Two people, one theme, only one person to choose. Who fits the theme better? This is my take on this challenge.
1. Sora Hero

**A/N: Guess what? YES, I'm doing another challenge! xD Wishing-Fire's This or That Challenge :) This challenge looked very unique and challenging and I definitely wanted to try it! The first chapter is pretty adorable :) **

**Enjoy! **

**+Sora-Hero+**

A young islander of the name of Sora, was currently swinging his small wooden toy sword around.

"Take that! And that!" in the little boy's mind, he imagined he was attacking a big monster. "The final blow!" he jumped and slammed his sword down, defeating the "monster". he jumped up and down happily.

The boy stopped jumping and held his sword up and stared at it with determination.

"Some day… I'm gonna be the strongest hero ever." the determined boy started swinging his sword once again, practicing to become the hero he wanted to be.

**A/N: yes, I found this very adorable xD And quite... hmm... is ironic the word? Maybe... But anyway, yeah! I liked this one! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^^ **


	2. Kairi Burn

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad this story got a few reviews so far! :D And I'm glad it's interesting to people ^^ Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ and _Raven Starhawk_ for reviewing :) And thanks to _Starry Requiem_ for favoriting this story ^^ Now here is the next one! **

**Enjoy! **

**_+Kairi-Burn+_**

It was Kairi's first night out in the island. Her new friends, Sora and Riku, convinced her to come to their bonfire night. They sat around the fire, but Riku and Sora started arguing about something. Kairi ignored them, and just stared at the fire. The reddish-orange flames were pretty to look at. But staring at it too much made the girl's eyes water.

The small girl finally turned away and rubbed her eyes. It felt like they were burning and she scooted away from the immense fire. She didn't dare stare at it again, or go anywhere near it.

**A/N: I guess you could say this one was okay. I didn't know what to write for Kairi... xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Aqua Need

**A/N: Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) This one isn't really exciting... mainly based off of the ending of BBS. **

**Enjoy though! **

_**+Aqua-Need+**_

Out of breath, and nearly out of strength, Aqua was struggling to stay strong. Right now… she just needed some help.

Ven. Terra. Her friends. Even though they were fighting their own battles, she knew how she could obtain their help.

She took out her Wayfinder and clutched it tightly to her heart.

"Ven… Terra… lend me strength…" she breathed and the Wayfinder glowed brightly, along with her Keyblade. Looking at it, she knew…

She was ready to fight Vanitas and free Ven, once and for all.

**A/N: yeah, like I said... not to exciting :/ **

**But please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Master Eraqus Realistic

**A/N: Hiya! It sure has been a while(yes, 2 days is a while for me!) since I've updated... But, here's a new chapter for you to read :) this one is pretty sad though :( **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ and _IenzosShugoCharra_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**+Master Eraqus- Realistic+**_

The old, but strong Keyblade Master stood firmly in front of his apprentice and the man he always thought of as his son.

This scene… it was realistic. Terra giving in to the darkness. And him having to face the child he cared for and taught. It was all real.

Terra charged at his Master, with the intent to kill.

"It didn't have to end this way…" Master Eraqus closed his eyes… "But you leave me no choice!" and his eyes shot open, his Keyblade summoned and charged at Terra. The key blades of Master and apprentice clashed.

**A/N: Yeah, this part of the game was really sad :( and also, IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO BEAT FRICKIN MASTER ERAQUS! Ahem... sorry for that ouburst... **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	5. Roxas Fear

**A/N: This one was a tough chappie to write. But I feel like Roxas fit this perfectly :) **

**Thanks to _IenzosShuggChara_ for reviewing. **

**Enjoy! **

_**+Roxas-Fear+**_

Roxas stood on the platform, looking around. His surroundings were unfamiliar to him. Where was he? And, really, how did he get here anyway? It all didn't make sense.

But there was a sudden rumbling under his feet. When he looked up, he saw an enlarged version of those white things he keeps seeing. Roxas… was shaking. Inside, he was afraid. Such a large monster… and probably had more strength than him.

Seeing as it was ready to attack, Roxas swallowed his fear.

He charged at the unusually large monster and struck him with the Keyblade.

**A/N: Even though in the end, his fear went away, but oh well xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	6. Leon Gone

**A/N: I don't think I've updated this one in a while... Or... eh, I can't remember, oh well. **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**+Leon-Gone+**_

Leon was walking around Traverse Town, thinking about some things. Things like, his home. The world he lived in. How it had been destroyed, and he couldn't help thinking that maybe his world was gone forever.

"_Leon! Don't think like that! Jeez, you're such a downer!_" something Yuffie would say, most definitely... He wasn't sure why her voice came up out of nowhere in his head though.

"Leon!" the brunette stopped and turned around to see the Keyblade Wielder. Sora... that young boy... gave Leon little hope that maybe his world couldn't be completely gone.

**A/N: ehhh, I didn't like this chapter too much... **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	7. Merlin The Old Days

**A/N: Didn't really know what to write for this chapter... I just went with whatever xD haha**

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds and IenzosShuggoCharra_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_+Merlin-The Old Days+_**

The blue cloaked wizard was at his house at Hollow Bastion, listening to another argument of Yuffie and Cid. Merlin sighed, quite annoyed that he couldn't focus on his reading.

He missed the old days, when he was a young wizard learning new magic and how fascinating it was to him and other children. AND the fact that it was just him in his house, and no one else to disrupt his learning.

Now that he's aged , the kids here don't appreciate him, nor are amused anymore. Which saddened the old wizard.

**A/N: eh, decent chapter, I guess :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Aerith Touch

**A/N: ughhh. I'm so out of it with my story schedule :( I should probably adjust it a little some time today... hm... **

**Anyway, thanks to _Crown of Diadem_ for reviewing :) and you are very welcome! **

**Enjoy! **

**_+Aerith-Touch+_**

"Ughh… Aeeeeriiiith!" Yuffie had gotten sick and she was in bed, groaning.

"Hold on! I'm coming Yuffie!" Aerith, unfortunately, had been the one in charge to take care of her. She burst through the door with a bottle of medicine and a spoon. After taking her medicine, Yuffie felt Aerith's hand, which was cold. Realizing this, the blackette placed her hand on her forehead.

"Ahh… that's better." apparently the cold touch of her hand made Yuffie's head cool down.

Aerith was confused, but she let it slide.

**A/N: This was actually sorta weird... xD haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	9. Xion Underwater

**A/N: Writing this chapter for Xion was pretty perfect :) I enjoyed writing it! **

**Thanks to _Crown of Diadem and IenzosShuggoCharra _for reviewing! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_+X_****_ion- Underwater+_**

Xion had transported herself in an odd world. She realized she was underwater and… she looked kinda like a mermaid, though she had an Orca whale tail fish. More importantly, how could she breath here?

… Putting the question aside, Xion began to move, but it was harder to move than she thought.

So, for the time being, she practiced swimming around. She had to admit…

It was fun being underwater.

**A/N: Just imagining a cute little Xion as a mermaid... :) adorable! lol **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
